It is frequently necessary to make up or repair drive or conveyor belts. This procedure typically consists of joining two ends of a section of belting to form an endless belt. Such procedures are described in my copending application Ser. No. 07/989,807, is now U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,214 as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,755, 5,095,590, and 5,182,933.
As a rule a plurality of U-shaped clips, which may all be connected together, are stapled to each belt end so that they can be interleaved and a connecting pin can be slid through them. This forms the clips into a sort of hinge that solidly connects together the belt ends while still permitting it to flex. Each such clip or connector typically is made of metal and has a pair of legs adapted to embrace the respective belt end and a bight portion interconnecting the outer ends of the legs. Each leg in turn is formed with at least two throughgoing holes that align with the holes of the leg on the opposite face of the belt, and staples are driven through the registering holes from one side of the belt and are crimped over on the other side.
For certain purposes (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,358), for instance agricultural systems were foodstuffs or bails are being moved by the belts, the staples must be replaced with rivets which are less likely to catch on the item being conveyed. It is therefore necessary to adapt the installing system to push rivets through the one leg of the clip, the belt, and the other leg of the clip. Thus the rivet head lies on the one leg and the free end of the rivet passes beyond the other leg so it can be headed over. This requires that the rivet be fitted perfectly through the aligned holes of the two clip legs and the belt between them. Obviously such alignment is a problem, yet it must be perfect for the belt to be usable.